Un rey y un reina, locos de distintas tierras
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: Un impulso ante una noticia desencadenó presenciar palabras de su locura.


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Hora de Aventura me pertenecen, ambos son de sus propios autores (¿?)  
x'DUu si menciono a HDA es por eso del post-apocalipsis, y porque pienso crear un comic con Cardverse y estilo de HDA.  
Oui, pensando en eso, en una clase me pidieron una tarea y bueno… este fue el resultado, aunque no tiene que ver con el comic en sí porque… sí (¿?).  
Sapphire (¿?) uwuUu tu fic también me inspiró, de alguna forma…  
AU~ y hermoso FrUK~

* * *

...

* * *

**Un rey y Un reina, locos de distintas tierras**

Una nueva era se forjaba bajo las cenizas de un mundo destruido. El orden mundial se regía, ahora, como en una baraja d cartas; quién sabe cómo aquellos nuevos seres dominantes de aquel mundo, bastante parecidos a los desaparecidos seres humanos, interpretaron en el diamante, trébol, espada y corazón, los símbolos que representaban los poderes de sus "reinos".

* * *

Con una amplia sonrisa desquiciada y con una penetrante mirada cargada de locura el 'reina' de las tierras más poderosas, las de los Espadas, observaba sentado, sin perder su elegancia, a sus soldados. La expresión de sus labios cambió cuando se levantó e impuso con voz algo sádica y solemne: "Quiero la sangre de los nobles de Diamantes, y en especial, en mi copa favorita, la de su rey."

* * *

Dos niños jugaban en el bosque de enormes y bellas flores azules cargadas de líquidos venenosos; el mayor, el 'Az' de Diamantes, de cómo once años, era el poseedor de hermosos cabellos rubios un poco largos y una mirada azulina cautivadora; el menor de ellos, el 'Segundo' de Espadas, tenía ocho años y poseía un rubio cabello alborotado y unos salvajes ojos verdes.

Ellos solían estar juntos casi siempre, y aunque sus peleas fueran frecuentes, ninguno deseaba dejar de acercarse al otro, si quiera para molestarlo.

Ese día intentaban armar un 'abel' (como denominaban a un muñeco, parecido a un ángel, hecho de flores, para alejar a las mariposas gigantes), cuando buscando ramas lisas para amarrar ciertas partes, se encontraron con una pequeña de piel oscura y cabello atado en dos coletas, esa niña se encontraba llorando, no podía hablar, y ellos hicieron de todo para hacerla sonreír.

* * *

El compromiso del príncipe de Diamantes con la hermana del escudero, una preciosa muchachita un poco tímida y delicada, se dio a conocer a grandes voces en los cuatro reinos.

En el catillo de los diamantes el próximo rey, quien había sido el Az, observaba el cielo desde su ventana enmarcada con oro, su mirada se hallaba cargada de tristeza se perdía en el cielo siempre ennegrecido, sostenía una rosa amarilla entre sus manos, suspiraba. No pudo evitar romper la promesa de su joven enamorado corazón, sobretodo luego de haberse enterado, meses antes, del compromiso que otorgaba nuevos reyes a los Espadas. Su pecho parecía haberse detenido cuando lo escuchó, sin embargo continuaba latiendo con esperanza de no sabe qué.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos niños sabía que la niña, cuyo nombre era Victoria, en realidad estaba muerta.

* * *

Un joven de diamantes con su cabello amarrado en una coleta, besaba con desesperación y sutil encanto los dulces labios de un salvaje de espadas quien le correspondía con la misma eufórica pasión. Las agitadas respiraciones de dos amantes entremezclaban sus alientos, las miradas azul y verde se cruzaba. Y así sellaron la promesa secreta de unir sus reinos.

* * *

Uno de los príncipes de espadas, el segundo, siempre guardó un secreto; él podía ver criaturas fantásticas que nadie más podría ver, el único al que se lo había confiado era al príncipe de diamantes.

Días después de su matrimonio con el primer príncipe de su reino, unión que nunca fue ni sería consumado por acuerdo mutuo, el rey de espadas se enteró de casualidad, aunque ya lo sospechaba por su actitud tan falta de cordura algunas veces, y por su amistad con su "reina" decidió ignorar el hecho y ocultárselo al pueblo.

Sin embargo, el rey de Espadas se arrepentía en aquel mismo instante de su decisión, en el preciso momento que escuchó las palabras del "reina". No dejaría que su pueblo caiga en guerra, no permitiría que la cólera por el amor insano que profesaban su 'reina' con su amante sea pagado con la sangre de miles; nunca lo juzgó por a pesar de estar casados el otro tuviera un amante, le parecía justo, siendo que ni él mismo ni el otro se amaban entre sí.

Y fue así que ordenó que no le obedecieran al ojiverde, revelando el secreto y ordenó que le encerraran, ya que sabía que luego de aquella noticia nadie más que el culpable podría calmarle.

Los soldados obedecieron a su rey y encerraron en los edificios del subterráneo, donde se encontraban los restos de la anterior civilización.

El joker, gran amigo del Rey de Diamantes, observó la escena desde un punto ciego del castillo cerca a una ventana. Al instante montó sobre su ave de grandes proporciones y voló hasta encontrarse con su amigo para avisarle del hecho. Aterrizó en los jardines de los Diamantes, donde se encontraba el rey nostálgico caminando entre flores azules y le contó apresuradamente lo sucedido.

El rey de Diamantes no se encontraba impactado, incluso por enfermo que parezca, se encontraba algo emocionado de que tanto alterara su próximo matrimonio al reina de Espadas. Caminó hacia un muro y recitando unas extrañas palabras una puerta surgió y entró por allí. El joker se sorprendió y a pesar de su curiosidad decidió que sería mejor dejar que el otro valla sólo.

Dicha puerta era un pasadillo oculto a los subterráneos del reino de Espadas. Y el rey que ingresó lentamente, parecía correr hasta el final y encontrar de una vez a quien le robaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

Una vez en el edificio subterráneo, recorrió tres días incansablemente en búsqueda de él.

Cuando lo encontró de sus labios escapó un largo suspiro de alivio. El reina de diamantes se encontraba en un cuarto con una única ventana en la misma puerta, parecía dormido. Con la fuerza de la adrenalina causada por el poder observar de nuevo la figura de su amado, el rey de Diamantes golpeó, empujó, pateó la puerta hasta que esta cayera, y lo logró.

Desde dentro el reina lo observaba con furia y deseo.

Él corrió a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Se sentaron en una esquina del cuarto, rieron, parecía tan estúpido todo aquello. Se observaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos ya casi al borde del delirio, y se besaron como cuando se prometieron.

* * *

Ambos reinos pasaron unos meses sin saber de ellos.

El joker estaba confuso entre paz y angustia.

Y ellos espiraban juntos.

Una ángel llamada Victoria con apariencia de niña se posó ante ellos y los bendijo con miles de oraciones.

* * *

Pd. En este AU, Iggy ve a sus seres mágicos por algo similar a esquizofrenia. Y Victoria es Seychelles. BD Fin


End file.
